When you looked back
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Après des années, Karma et Amy se retrouvent. Elles ont toutes deux changé. Mais leurs sentiments en ont-ils fait de même ? OS.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Ce tout petit OS a été rédigé pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. C'est vraiment la toute première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, alors ne soyez pas trop sévères… ;)**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour la petitesse du récit…**

**Résumé : Après des années, Karma et Amy se retrouvent. Elles ont toutes deux changé. Mais leurs sentiments en ont-ils fait de même ? OS.**

**Pairing : Amy/Karma.**

**Raiting : Je dirais K+...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf pour la mention de Peter.**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

When you looked back.

Rien n'allait plus pour Karma.

Elle était invitée à passer une semaine à New York. Oui, ça, c'était super. Mais elle y allait pour l'anniversaire de Lauren (qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis le lycée), et le pire… c'était Amy. Amy serait là, elle aussi.

Amy, la jolie blonde qu'elle avait abandonnée lâchement car elle avait osé lui conter ses sentiments pour elle. Amy, sa meilleure-amie, sa confidente, son tout. Depuis la fin du lycée, c'est-à dire, il y avait cinq ans, elle ne l'avait pas revue, elle non plus.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler leur dernier moment ensemble.

C'était lors du bal de promo. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans un couloir sombre. La musique de la salle d'à côté avait été si forte qu'elles avaient même pu partager une danse de l'endroit où elles avaient été. Puis, Amy avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Karma. Et la belle rousse n'avait plus été en mesure de rejeter les caresses de son amie.

Elles avaient passé la soirée ensembles, loin des autres, puis la nuit. Mais le lendemain matin, la lycéenne réalisa son erreur. Voulait-elle réellement cela ? Et Liam ? Et Reagan ? Non, non, elles ne pouvaient pas.

Elle s'était rhabillée en vitesse et avait fait part de ses pensées à Amy. Celle-ci avait rétorqué :

« Je n'aime pas Reagan ! Elle le sait ! Elle sait que la seule que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est toi Karma, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, reste… »

Mais elle était partie, trop effrayée. Un mois plus tard, elle apprenait qu'Amy était partie s'installer à New York avec Lauren et Anthony. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la contacter, elle avait eu trop peur des représailles. Puis ce soir, elle allait la revoir.

Pourquoi Lauren l'avait-elle invitée, d'ailleurs ? Elles ne s'étaient jamais aimées, bien au contraire, la demi-sœur d'Amy avait toujours éprouvé du mépris à son égard… ce qui était réciproque.

Karma soupira et passa ses doigts vernis dans sa longue chevelure de feu. Le stress montait en elle. La soirée se déroulerait dans deux heures.

Elle avait donc encore le temps d'appeler Lauren, prétexter une maladie, et acheter un billet d'avion afin de retourner au Texas…

Non ! Pas encore, elle ne fuirait pas ! Pas cette fois.

Elle serait courageuse : elle ferait face à Amy.

* * *

« Mais Lauren…

-Pas de mais ! Tu vas assister à la fête d'anniversaire de ta sœur préférée, et ce, même si ton ex-meilleure-amie-petite-amie sera là, compris ?

-Demi-sœur, rectifia Amy. Et je n'aime plus Karma.

-Bien sûr que si ! renchérit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine. Tu as toujours eu des sentiments pour elle, encore maintenant, même si tu te défiles en « sortant » avec ce… comment il s'appelle déjà… ah oui, Jackson ?

-Peter.

-Ouais, c'est la même chose. »

Amy soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains :

« Pourquoi tiens-tu à faire de ma vie un enfer ?

-J'essaie simplement de l'améliorer, rétorqua son interlocutrice. On sait toutes les deux que tu as fait une énorme erreur en venant t'installer ici.

-Parfois c'est ce que je me dis, marmonna-t-elle ironiquement, et non, j'ai fait le bon choix. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je reste, de toute manière ?

-Eh bien, pour Karma.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est toujours la partie de l'histoire que tu n'as pas captée, on dirait : elle ne m'aimait pas ! souffla désespérément Amy.

-Bien sûr que si. Elle était simplement trop lâche pour l'admettre. Et ce soir…

-Ce soir, il ne va rien se passer, parce que, ce soir, je vais rester collée à toi et Anthony et que ce soir, je n'adresserai pas la parole à Karma.

-C'est ce que l'on verra… »

* * *

Comme elle l'avait prévu, cette fête était une vraie catastrophe pour Karma. Elle ne connaissait personne ici ! De plus, l'accueil de ces gens avait été particulièrement froid. Pas un ne lui avait adressé la parole.

Et puis… Amy n'était pas là. Lauren l'avait saluée rapidement, et le sourire sur ses lèvres peintes l'avait étonnée énormément. Depuis presque une heure, elle discutait avec Anthony et une jeune femme brune qui était de dos.

Puis, la femme brune en question se retourna.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

C'était Amy.

Le regard azur de cette-dernière croisa celui de Karma. Et toutes deux furent pétrifiées.

Une émotion indescriptible remplit Amy. De la rage, du désir, de la tristesse…

_De l'amour._

Avant que la rousse ait le temps de prononcer un mot, l'autre sortit en vitesse de l'appartement. Karma fut contrainte de la suivre.

Dehors, il pleuvait.

« Amy, attend ! »

La concernée se retourna subitement, le mascara ayant coulé sur son beau visage, et sa chevelure brune trempée.

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu as fait tes cheveux ?

-J'ai juste voulu tout oublier, sanglota l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal, Karma ? Pourquoi ? Même après cinq ans ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle était tombée par terre, et la rousse avait accouru à ses côtés, et placé sa tête contre sa poitrine, en respirant fortement.

« Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. J'ai mal, moi aussi. Mais, laisse-moi nous guérir. »

Amy releva la tête, et la femme qu'elle aimait approcha son visage du sien, puis finit par coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ne pars plus jamais, Amy. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Et puis, finalement, Karma ne rentra jamais au Texas.

Fin.

* * *

**Je sais... c'est trop court...**

**Une petite review, s'il vous plaît? :)**


End file.
